


Telescope

by SugarWine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall is his caring self, and everything is okay, harry has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWine/pseuds/SugarWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is alone and so is Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> Telescope by Cage The Elephant is great

At the age of twenty three Harry had already given up on life. Most of his days were spent in the safety of his apartment and he did his best to limit contact with the outside world.

The only person to step foot inside his apartment was Niall, his next door neighbor. He'd lived in this rundown, poorly light apartment for about three years and he hated it more than anything. 

It was too hot, the people upstairs were so loud and there was almost always someone stomping through the hallway. 

Niall was his best and only friend and sometimes Harry thought Niall was the only thing that kept him here.

Niall was blonde and magnetic. His smile made you want to smile and he was impossible not to like. Niall had a constant stream of people in and out of his apartment, he had no shortage of friends but he had been determined to befriend Harry. It took almost an entire six months of him 'accidentally' running into Harry in the hall before Harry got the nerve to invite him in for lunch. 

Niall spent the next year and a half helping Harry build himself up. He went with him to the grocery store, to coffee stands, fast food places and the local community college.

Slowly but surely Harry grew more confident and eventually Harry could go to the grocery store on his own, he could order for himself without stuttering like an idiot. He enrolled in online courses and weaned himself off his high dosage of anxiety medication that he's used as a baby blanket since he was sixteen.

He was still a jumbly, nervous wreck most of the time but he was getting better. 

He got himself a steady job even. He was a cashier at a supermarket. The work itself was mind-numbing and dull but it payed the bills and he was happy just to be working. 

Niall started trying to expand Harry's social life. Harry hadn't been particularly excited about it, he knew he'd meet people that wouldn't understand why someone like Niall would waste his time with someone like Harry. He knew that would hurt and it would suck.

They weren't all bad though. He'd met Zayn, a very talented tattoo artist and Zayns boyfriend Liam and he liked them both and they seemed to like him. 

But when Harry overheard Niall's friend Marcus call him "nervous kind of guy" he'd lost it. He screamed at Niall that it was too much and he couldn't handle it. He told Niall he didn't want him to come around anymore.

That was a week ago.

Niall didn't come back around and Harry had a heavy, guilty feeling in his tummy and it was hard to breathe because he missed Niall and he was so fucking sorry. 

\-----------------------

Harry stared at the green door and his hands were sweaty and his chest was so tight. 

What if I knock and he doesn't answer? 

What if he answers and he doesn't want to talk to me? 

What if he's finally had enough, he doesn't need an emotionally unstable best friend and he never wants to see him again?

He must have been standing there for a while, because the door opened before he even got the courage to try to tap on the door and Harry almost died of shock as the door swung open.

"Who are you?" 

It was a man. He was short and he had beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous tanned skin.

It took Harry too long to realize he'd been asked a question because the man raised his eyebrow to make his confusion clear.

"I-I'm Harry." God he felt like an idiot.

"Why are you lurking outside of my friends apartment 'Harry'?" The man put his hands on his hips and tilted his head so he could properly glare at Harry.

"I-I wanted to-" He hadn't spoken to anyone in over a week and his stutter was back full-force and this extremely good looking man was staring at him like he was nothing more than an inconvience, "Can I talk to-to N-Niall?"

"If you can manage it without shouting." The man snapped and Harry's stomach was warm with shame.

He must have looked truly pathetic because the man stepped back and let him in.

"He's in his room."

Harry stepped in and walked a few paces down the hallway before he stopped. He turned to where the man was standing.

"W-where is his bedroom?" Harry couldn't even meet his eyes. 

"First door on the right."

He mumbled his thanks and made his way down the hallway and gently knocked on the thin wood door.

"Yeah?" Niall swung the door open. "Oh. Hi Harry."

They stared at each other. Niall looked like a sad, rejected puppy and Harry just wanted Niall not to hate him even if he totally deserved to be hated.

Niall stared at him for a few more seconds before wrapping him up in his tightest hug.

"I'm sorry Haz, I didn't think he was like that. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Niall liked to wrap himself around other people like a koala bear so he was pretty much yelling this right in Harry's ear.

 

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were trying to help and it's not your fault that your friend didn't like me." Harry hugged back as tightly as he could.

And when they let go of each other Niall shoved him playfully and gave him a bright smile.

"Do you want to stay? It's just me and Lou tonight but we're ordering pizza and watching Biggest Loser reruns." He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"I-I don't know-" Harry shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Its okay, mate. I'll come over tomorrow okay? We can get coffee or something."

**Author's Note:**

> I know right now it sounds like it's going to be Harry/Niall but ya know  
> It's not


End file.
